


Just an ordinary day

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-03
Updated: 2009-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: Trouble Magnet Blair.  He's a cop now, how can riding a city bus from the courthouse back to the pd put him in any danger?





	Just an ordinary day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).

Title: Just an ordinary day  
Author: Paula C. aka Tommy Boy  
  
  
Blair smiled as he got on the bus marked loop. The city bus system finally deemed it practical to run a bus in the loop of the downtown. It gave city employees the opportunity to use it to get from one government or city building to another without driving and using gas and finding a parking space.   
  
Blair had ridden in with Jim into the station and caught the bus to the judicial building to give testimony in a trial. Now he was heading back to have a late lunch with his partner.  
  
Blair settled in a seat midway back and enjoyed the time to relax.  
  
After three stops, Blair got up and headed forward when he spotted a backpack under a seat left unattended. He stopped and crouched down. The zipper was partially up, he peeked in, and using a pen light that he kept in a pocket inside his coat just incases, and say a small device attached to a blob of clay.  
  
"damn."   
  
He stood up and flipped out his badge and went to the driver. He looked at the identification on the placard. "Mr. Wilson, I need you to step off the bus, and go in the station and tell the desk clerk all you can about this bus. Someone left a bag back there with a bomb. I'm going to ask everyone to get off and I'm going to drive this bus to someplace safe.  
  
Wilson nodded and opened the door and stepped off. Blair turned and showed his badge to the ten passengers on board. "Hi folks, I need to make an announcement. I need everyone to get off the bus now. As you know with today's security, that matters need to be taken seriously when items are found. At this moment there is a bag left on this bus. I am going to take this bus to a safer location. Wilson will be calling the bus company to have a different bus as soon as he can."  
  
People got off the bus in record time. Blair sat in the driver’s seat and closed the door.   
  
He took the bus into traffic and started heading to the outer reaches.  
  
Blair pulled out his cell phone and hit fast dial for Simon's number.   
Three rings later, "Banks."  
  
"Sandburg."  
  
"And you are holding up our lunch date because?"  
  
Blair took a deep breath and told his friend and superior officer, "The bus I took from the courthouse had a backpack left on it unattended."  
  
"And you're calling because?"  
  
"The zipper was open a little on it and I peeked in. It's not good. I told the driver to tell the front desk, and I got all the passengers off. I'm heading towards the arena."  
  
Jim heard the conversation, "Tell him fair grounds, there is an event at the arena."  
  
"Sandburg, Jim says to head towards the fairgrounds."  
  
"Got it," Blair turned at the next major intersection. "Any chance for an escort?"  
  
"What's your location?"  
  
"Turned onto Main from 13th, heading north."  
  
Jim picked up a phone to call dispatch for cruisers in the vicinity to assist Blair.  
  
Taggert walked into the pen. Simon waived him over. "Come on, you drive Jim and me."  
  
"What's going on?" Taggert asked.  
  
"Blair is driving a bus with a bomb on it." Jim said as they headed to the elevator. Simon stayed on the cell phone.  
  
Within two minutes, Blair had a two car escort and four motorcycles hopping around to stop intersection traffic. They were soon on the bypass heading towards the open area of the fairgrounds.  
  
Taggert pulled out of the station with lights on followed by the bomb squad.  
  
"How are you doing kid?" Simon asked.  
  
"Good, we'll be there in five minutes at this rate."  
  
Blair pulled off the exit for the grounds and came off the ramp. What they found was a locked gate infront of them. "Not my day. "The gate is closed and chained."  
  
Blair looked up and down the wall of chain link fence and saw no openings. He shook his head and gunned the engine of the bus and let it take off forward.   
  
The metro bus crashed through the fence, dragging the two door panels with it as it careened through the fence. Blair stopped the bus in the middle of the parking lot. He turned the ignition off and opened the door and took off across the parking lot.  
  
He had no idea what or how the bomb was sent to explode. He was eighth aisles away when the bus flew apart. He was knocked to the ground by the concussion of the blast.  
  
Taggert and Jim saw the bloom of smoke rise before the got to the fair grounds. Taggert pulled in the direction, mindful of the larger debris. Jim was out the door rushing to Blair's side.  
  
Taking the time to scan over him, checking vitals and feel for broken bones, Jim slowly rolled his guide over and pulled his hair aside. "Come on Chief; let me know you're in there."  
  
A few moments later, Blair gave a low moan.  
  
"Did anyone get a license plate of that bus?" Blair asked. Jim helped him sit up and they looked back at the bus, or what was left of the bus that was smoking.  
  
Jim was relieved to see his friend. What had been an ordinary day had turned into near tragedy.


End file.
